


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Mistletoe; they r not dating; both have strong feelings for each other; random place at the same time (anonymous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Tobin sipped her hot chocolate slowly, popping her lips together as she looked around the room, sighing with slight frustration at why she was there.  
Oh, yeah, that’s right.  
Kelley had practically begged her to attend her Christmas party, and said that if the girl didn’t show up, the squirrel-loving girl would just die of depression. And, Tobin being a sucker for a fake sob story, especially when Kelley got all pouty and funny, the girl agreed.  
So, here Tobin was, on her third cup of hot chocolate, and completely bored. Yawning, Tobin set her now empty mug in the kitchen sink, squeezing through crowds of people and walking into the bathroom.  
The girl locked the door behind her and turned on the sink, washing her hands and splashing her face with cold water before somebody knocked.  
“One second.” Tobin called.  
She shut off the water and took a deep breath, opening the door.  
“All yo-“ Tobin began, looking into the brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen.  
The girl froze at the same time they locked eyes, a small smile playing across her face as she looked at Tobin.  
“Oh, um, it’s all yours.” Tobin said, moving from the doorway.  
Alex nodded and swallowed before stepping inside and closing the door.  
\---  
An hour passed and Tobin was back by the kitchen door, this time having ditched the hot chocolate. Tobin hadn’t yet run back into the girl from the bathroom, but she could see her sitting on the far end of the living room, alone and drinking from a mug- presumably hot chocolate, as it was the only drink 18-year-old Kelley would dare to offer at a high school party. And it might have also been why only friends had come. The non-alcoholic loving ones.  
The girl looked up and Tobin quickly adverted her eyes before sighing and standing to find Kelley.  
Unsurprisingly, the freckled girl was busy flirting with Hope Solo, goalkeeper for the varsity soccer team and also, oddly, captain of the debate team.  
“Kelley.” Tobin said, poking the girl’s shoulder.  
Tobin turned and faced the girl, who was also a member of the debate team, and frowned.  
“What?” she asked, slightly annoyed.  
Tobin fumbled with her fingers for a few seconds before nervously meeting Kelley’s confused expression and Hope’s judging glare.  
“Do you have any, um, mistletoe?” Tobin asked, whispering the last part.  
Kelley frowned and her eyes grew wide when it all clicked.  
“Tobey! For who?!” she exclaimed.  
Hope smirked happily and Kelley clapped her hands wildly.  
“Just, someone. Do you have it?” Tobin urged.  
Kelley smiled and nodded eagerly.  
“It’s hanging by the doorway to the kitchen.” Kelley smiled.  
Tobin nodded thankfully and walked back to the living room to find the girl still in her seat, her mug now sitting on the stand beside the couch.  
She was watching as Tobin walked towards her, nervously wringing her hands before she got six feet away and froze, licking her lips before looking at Alex and turning on her heel, walking back to her perch by the kitchen door.  
The blue eyed girl smiled softly as she watched the other woman stand in the corner, hitting her head softly against the doorframe’s wood, when her eyes suddenly drifted upwards and she noticed familiar green and red decorations above the door.  
The mystery girl’s eyes widened and she stood up, straightening her tight skirt and making sure her red button-up was nicely tucked in before walking through the crowds of few people to get to the other girl by the door.  
“Um, doesn’t that hurt?” the girl giggled softly.  
Tobin’s head whipped up and her eyes grew wide at the recognition of who the other girl was.  
“Oh, um, yeah, uh, kinda, but that’s, uh, why.” Tobin stammered.  
The girl giggled, a new wave of internal strength coming over her.  
“You’re cute, ya know?” the girl giggled.  
Tobin’s eyes went wide.  
“I’m what?” she clarified.  
The other girl giggled.  
“You’re cute.” The girl repeated.  
“And you’re, um,” Tobin stuttered.  
“Alex.” The girl laughed.  
“I was gonna say pretty.” Tobin blushed.  
Alex “oh”ed and laughed, her eyes drifting upwards.  
“Isn’t there a tradition behind mistletoe?” she asked cheekily.  
Tobin followed her gaze and her eyes grew ten times as she nodded vigorously.  
“Yes.” Tobin managed.  
Alex smiled and shrugged, biting her lip before pressing her lips to Tobin’s and pulling apart quickly.  
“Not too shabby.” Alex noted.  
Tobin blushed again.  
“We’re still under it…” Tobin hinted, smiling.  
Alex giggled again and nodded in agreement.  
“So then I guess we continue.” Alex feigned disappointment, reconnecting their lips.


End file.
